Un sedante para el dolor
by Nadine Seiten Taisei
Summary: OkiKagu. No era un buen día para Okita. Despertarse con una pesadilla nunca es agradable, y por si fuera poco aquel día le tocaba hacer de protector de Soyo Hime. Para rematar, llega un invitado bastante molesto...


¡Muy buenas, minna! Hoy os traigo un pedido. Era una imagen así: Kagura por delante con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, mientras que Okita (con su típica máscara roja sobre los ojos) la abrazaba por detrás, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Kagura.

¡Espero que os guste! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

S _poilers Arco de la cortesana de la nación. Posible spoiler Mitsuba Okita arc. China Musume: Chinita. Referencias a Death Note. Tanuki: Perro mapache._

* * *

 _Escuchó una risita suave, embotada como a través del agua. Se dio la vuelta, esperanzado por dentro. Siempre le alegraba ver su sonrisa._  
 _Ella fue más rápida. Ocultó sus labios con la manga rosa de su kimono, tímida, dulce. Más bonita que una princesa de sangre azul._

 _\- Aneue -se oyó decir a sí mismo. Se sorprendió, su voz era ronca- ¿De qué te ríes?_

 _Ella continuó riendo, parecía que no le había escuchado. Okita sintió un aguijón de dolor en el pecho. Su entorno, como si estuviera dentro de una peonza, empezó a dar vueltas._

 _\- Sou-chan -dijo ella con su voz de campanilla. Un eco salido de no sabía dónde repitió el nombre una y otra vez, hasta la distorsión provocó que perdiera toda su afabilidad- ¿Estás sólo?_

 _La visión del chico se nubló. Frente a sí, el kimono rosa era un borrón cada vez más informe. Estiró la mano hacia ella, buscando un apoyo firme. Se alejaba._

 _\- Aneue..._

 _Estaba_ _vacío._

Abrió los ojos. La mancha de humedad del techo de su habitación le devolvió la mirada. Cada vez que la veía le recordaba a una cosa diferente. A veces un rostro, otras un animal... En aquel momento era un señor de nariz ancha que sacaba la lengua. Definitivamente, pensó, su cerebro se estaba burlando de él.  
Se incorporó, no sintiendo que hubiera descansado, y tanteó por su cuerpo buscando el antifaz. Por regla general él dormía como un muerto, sin casi moverse, así que resultaba raro que la cinta se hubiera descolocado. No andaba muy lejos tampoco, lo encontró arrugado entre su trasero y las sábanas.

Menuda noche habría pasado.

Oyó voces en el pasillo, reconociendo a sus dueños al momento. Pese a lo que pudiera parecer, él era de los primeros en el cuartel en levantarse todas las mañanas. Primero, porque si no Hijikata-san se ponía pesado, y segundo porque adoraba dirigirse a la sección de su división (aún dormida) y ponerles en pie como un resorte gracias a su altavoz a plena potencia.  
Mas, aquella mañana, de lo que tenía ganas era de dormir. Cuando recordaba lo que había soñado, la voz de su hermana permanecía más tiempo en su cabeza, como si se negara a ser olvidada. Y aquello le provocaba una molestia creciente en el pecho

En fin, con un poco de suerte, deseó, le tocaría patrullar por el parque y podría echarse una siestecita bajo un árbol.

\- Ah, ¡Sougo! -le saludó afable Kondo-san, cruzado de brazos mientras supervisaba el trajín de uniformados que iba y venía en el patio trasero. Okita fue hasta su lado- Ya empezaba a extrañarme no verte por aquí. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Sí -respondió este con su habitual tono aburrido. Observó con interés el correr de gente. Parecía que todo el mundo sabía ya lo que tenía que hacer, y ello le extrañó - ¿Se han seleccionado ya las patrullas?

Todas las mañanas, los capitanes de cada división tenían que recibir las órdenes del Vicecomandante, las cuales luego compartían con su respectiva unidad y cumplían con las tareas de la jornada. Por lo que veía el joven, se habían saltado el paso de informarle a él.

\- Ah, sí, sí, ya se han seleccionado -El Gorila cumplió sus temores- Me he ocupado personalmente de informar a tu división de lo que toca hoy.

Frunció el ceño. Eso sí que era inesperado.

\- ¿Por qué?

La sonrisa (enseñando los dientes) de su superior no le gustó nada.

\- Sougo, tengo un encargo para ti que te hará la envidia de todos. De hecho, ¡ojalá tuviera tiempo para ocuparme yo!

Contuvo un suspiro.

\- Kondo-san, creo que tenemos gustos diferentes para cómo pasar el tiempo. Yo jamás me escondería entre hortalizas para espiar a una mujer.

El hombre rió a carcajadas, ignorando la puya.

\- ¿De qué se trata? -insistió el sádico. No tenía el día para misterios.

\- ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! ¡Te gustará! Sólo tienes que...

* * *

\- ¡ _Hime-sama_! ¡Me niego! -repitió el anciano por octava vez, colocándose frente a su protegida- ¡No puedo consentir que tenga a un hombre como guardaespaldas!

El aludido enseñó los dientes, inclinándose hacia delante para mirar al viejo (más bajo que él), de cerca.

\- ¿Oh~? ¿El anciano quiere a la princesa para él solo, entonces?

El hombre casi se atraganta.

\- ¡Malnacido irrespetuoso! ¡Vigila tu lengua!

La joven, grácil y risueña, se interpuso entre ambos.

\- Está bien, está bien, Jiiya. Lo que pasa es que Nobume-san no puede venir hoy. No pasa nada, ¿vale? Me gusta Okita-san.

A espaldas de la chica, en el rostro de Okita se dibujó una media sonrisa con un ligerísimo aire cruel.

\- Es muy amable, _Hime-sama_. Yo me ocuparé de cuidarla _como se merece_.

\- ¡Lo he visto! -saltó el viejo. Y si hubiera podido señalarle lo habría hecho- ¡Le han brillado los ojos como a un lobo! ¡ _Hime-sama_!

\- ¡Jiiya! -se hartó Soyo , y puso los brazos en jarra- ¡Ya está bien con meterte con Okita-san! Si no te importa, agradecería que te fueras más tarde, porque va a llegar una visita y quiero disfrutar con ella sin escuchar tus continuas quejas.

El viejo se puso pálido.

\- ¡No me diga que va a volver esa persona otra vez! ¡ _Hime-sama_ , no es una buena influencia para usted!

El sádico maldijo para sus adentros. No tenía ganas de alborotos.

\- ¿Qué visita? -preguntó-Debería informarme de estas cosas, _Hime_ - _sama_.

La chica sacudió la mano.

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte, Okita-san. Es alguien de mi entera confianza.

\- ¡Es el diablo en persona! -repuso el otro.

\- ¡Jiiya!

El invitado llegó al atardecer. Soyo, el viejo y Okita fueron a recibirlo a las puertas de palacio, escoltados igualmente por un par de guardias. El sádico, que no era ningún tonto ni mucho menos, ya tenía una oscura sospecha...

... Que se hizo realidad en cuanto vio la sombrilla morada.

\- ¡Kagura-chaan!

\- ¡Soyo-chaaan!

\- ¡ _Hime-sama_! ¡Las señoritas no corren!

\- Hay que ver. -masculló el castaño desde el sitio, molesto, rascándose la nuca- Sabía que no tendría que haberme levantado hoy de la cama.

Las dos niñas empezaron a dar vueltas canturreando y riendo, ajenas a las insistentes críticas del viejo. Por fin, en uno de los giros, Kagura se fijó en quién esperaba en un discreto segundo plano.

\- ¿¡Heh!? -Se detuvo al momento y le señaló maleducadamente- ¿¡Qué hace el _Sadist_ aquí!?

\- ¡Anda! ¿Le conoces, Kagura-chan?

Siendo sinceros, discutir o pelear con la Yato siempre le provocaba, ¿cómo decirlo? Fuego en la sangre. Era como si hubiera pólvora bajo sus pulmones y ella fuera una minúscula y acertada chispa. Okita Sougo se irguió, orgulloso, cruzándose de brazos. Miró a su rival femenina atentamente, deleitándose por la diferencia de altura.

\- Hoy me toca vigilar a la princesa, _China musume_ -dijo-¿Tenías que venir hoy a molestar?

Soyo se tapó la boca con la mano.

\- Oh, ¿no os lleváis bien?

\- ¡NO! -respondieron al unísono; ella a gritos y él normal.

\- Soyo-chan, -continuó la pelirroja, vuelta hacia su amiga y señalando al sádico cual niña acusica- dile que se vaya. ¡No podremos divertirnos si está él estorbando!

Mas la hermana del Shogun sacudió la cabeza, acongojada.

\- No puedo, Kagura-chan... Se supone que tengo que llevar protección. Y Nobume-san no está hoy...

Okita se acercó entonces a paso lento y con una expresión pícara en la cara, sin perder de vista a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué pretendes, _China_? ¿Estás instigando a la princesa para que elimine su escolta~? Eso es _muy_ sospechoso.

Soyo, en su inocencia, se interesó:

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- _Hime-sama_ , -comenzó él, como si saboreara cada sílaba- entiendo que confíe en esta persona. Pero debe saber que yo también la conozco... Y puedo afirmar que no es de fiar.

Kagura hizo una mueca.

\- Mira quién fue a hablar.

Okita Sougo señaló con el mentón el muro de piedra que tenían a su lado.

\- Contra la pared, _China_. Es una orden del guardaespaldas de la princesa.

Ella levantó las cejas por la sorpresa.

\- ¿¡Que qué!? -se ofendió- ¿¡Pero tú quién te crees que eres para arrestarme, desgraciado!?

\- En primer lugar, soy policía, así que puedo hacerlo. Y en segundo lugar, no es un arresto, sino un cacheo.

Soyo estaba estupefacta.

\- Okita-san, no será necesario... -terció- No...

Kagura agarró al sádico por el pañuelo que tenía en el cuello.

\- ¿¡EN QUÉ IDEAS DE DEGENERADO ESTÁS PENSANDO, MOCOSO PERVERTIDO!?

\- No te equivoques, _Ojou-san_ \- respondió zafándose con un manotazo, tan digno como un señor hablando a un criado- Es por la seguridad de la princesa. -No pudo evitar sonreír- Eres un individuo sospechoso.

\- Tócame y te destrozo los huesos.

El castaño levantó el dedo índice a pocos centímetros de la frente de la Yato, acercándolo lentamente. Sus ojos brillaban.

\- ¡Qué graciosos sois! -escucharon de pronto, y volvieron la cabeza hacia la voz.

Soyo reía animadamente, sujetándose la tripa y tapándose la boca con la mano, mirándoles. Kagura se relajó al instante. Él, en cambio, chasqueó la lengua.

\- Hime-sama, le sugiero que no se le pegue demasiado de esta persona. No tiene nada bueno.

Kagura se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

\- ¿Quieres que acabemos a golpes, _Sadist_?

Soyo lo entendió como una continuación de la broma, aplaudió. Regresaron juntos a los aposentos de la muchacha, una enorme habitación más grande que toda la Yorozuya. Estaba abierta a un hermoso jardín, donde el correr del agua relajaba los sentidos.

\- Kagura-chan, ¿cómo es que nunca me habías hablado de Okita-san? -preguntó Soyo, observando a su amiga de soslayo.

La joven hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? Nadie habla de la basura que se encuentra en la calle.

Okita se sentó sobre la tarima que daba al coqueto vergel y gritó sin volverse:

\- _Hime-sama~_ , ¿sabía que ni siquiera tiene papeles?

\- ¡Y tú no tienes cerebro!

La princesa rió.

\- ¡Cómo me alegro de que hayáis venido! No sabía que tenías un amigo, Kagura-chan.

\- ¡No es mi amigo!

Okita se colocó el antifaz y apoyó la espalda en la puerta corredera, acomodándose. Bostezó.

\- Oh, Okita-san. -Se percató la princesa- ¿No quieres jugar con nosotras?

\- Lo siento, _Hime-sama_. Los juegos a los que estoy acostumbrado no se pueden jugar antes de medianoche.

\- Ah, ¡entiendo! Kagura-chan y yo también jugamos a eso.

Okita levantó el antifaz por un ojo y se asomó al interior de la estancia.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Sí! -La adorable princesa enseñó una tabla con letras grabadas- ¡Esta noche vamos a jugar a esto! Es… Umm… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

\- ¡Güija! -ayudó la Yato con el dedo índice extendido como si fuera un profesor. Ambas se sentaron sobre unos bonitos cojines, al lado de la mesa- ¡Vamos a hablar con los espíritus, Soyo-chan! ¡Y si se ponen molestos les meteré una paliza!

El sádico suspiró.

\- ¡Sí, sí, eso! -apoyó la princesa- Se llama güija, Okita-san. Queremos averiguar si hay una presencia extraña aquí.

\- ¿Desde cuándo hay espíritus en palacio, princesa?

Pese al tono de sarcasmo en la voz del uniformado, la chica meditó la respuesta.

\- Oh, pues yo diría que… ¿Semana y media? ¿Cuándo te lo conté, Kagura-chan?

La pelirroja mordisqueó una tira de sukombu con la finura de un perro hambriento.

\- Hace dos sábados. Con la luna llena.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Aquella noche fue muy emocionante.

\- ¿Vio un espíritu?

\- Bueno… No exactamente. A decir verdad no sé bien lo que vi. Era una sombra rápida y ágil. Se esfumó como un espejismo, delante de mí. Además, desde hace un tiempo se han estado escuchando sonidos extraños en los pasillos, aparte de objetos que se caen de pronto y cosas que desaparecen... -Suspiró- Quise investigar, pero Jiiya está más nervioso de lo normal porque se ha escapado un preso de la cárcel, y dice que es una persona con un rencor muy fuerte hacia mi hermano y, por cercanía, a mí. Juró vengarse, al parecer.

El castaño frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y el viejo piensa que esos sucesos los ha provocado esa persona?

\- ¡Ah, no! -La princesa se relajó de pronto- Jiiya piensa que se ha colado un gato. La verdad es que no se ha preocupado en absoluto por este tema.

\- Es un viejo, -apuntó Kagura tirándose al suelo enmoquetado- Tiene los sentidos tan atrofiados que no podría ver un meteorito ni aunque cayera a sus pies.

Soyo se rió por el comentario.

\- ¡Si Jiiya te oyera, se pondría rojo de furia!

Okita recuperó su postura inicial, cruzándose de brazos y con el mentón sobre el pecho dispuesto a dormir un rato. Si tantas ganas tenían de sentir miedo y emoción, él no hubiera tenido problema en enseñarlas lo que era sentir _miedo_ de verdad, pero… Claro, no quería ser acusado de traumatizar a la hermana del Shogun. Y de China ya tendría tiempo de ocuparse.

Aquel día estaba cansado.

" _Sou-chan... -escuchó en su cabeza- ¿Estás sólo?_ "

"Depende de lo que entiendas por soledad, Aneue", pensó. "Tengo mi trabajo y a Kondo-san. Con un poco de astucia me quitaré a Hijikata-san de encima y mandaré en el Shinsengumi." -Sonrió, la brisa del aire peinó sus cabellos- "¿No sería genial eso?"

Sin embargo, el pesar permaneció en su pecho como una garra cosida en su piel.

* * *

Las nubes del cielo, como algodón sucio, ocultaban la luna brillante en lo alto. El Capitán de Primera División se levantó desde su puesto, airado a más no poder.

\- ¡ _China_! ¿Qué eres, un loro? ¿Es que no puedes hablar sin gritar ni durante cinco minutos?

\- ¿Hah? -Ella se puso en pie, casi levantando la mesa con la acción- ¿No se supone que no debes molestar, señor guardaespaldas? ¡Toma ejemplo de un jarrón y vete por ahí!

Él avanzó hasta la joven a paso potente, la cogió del cuello del vestido.

\- ¿Insultando a un policía de servicio, _China_? Por menos he llevado a gente al calabozo.

Ella le agarró del pelo. Sonrió.

\- ¿Creías que iba a dejarte dormir, idiota? ¡Si por mi fuera te dejaba con más ojeras que L!

En nada comenzaron a pelear, revolcándose por el suelo mientras llovían patadas y cabezazos. Soyo se hizo a un lado, cogiendo su plato de la mesa para seguir comiendo desde una distancia prudente.

Hizo bien, porque el resto de platos y cubiertos acabaron desperdigados cuando Kagura cayó de espaldas por una patada del sádico.

\- ¡Kagura-chan, en la entrepierna! -animó la princesa, sentada cerca de la pared con las piernas cruzadas.

La joven le hizo caso, y el sádico tuvo que realizar varias maniobras evasivas para proteger su virilidad. Soyo rió.

\- Ah, Kagura-chan -murmuró para sí mientras enredaba los fideos en los palillos. Su mirada era tierna- Qué envidia me das.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó un chasquido procedente del pasillo, que no relacionó con ninguna cosa. Intrigada, la chica depositó el bol en el suelo y se asomó a la puerta, dejando a los otros dos concentrados en su pelea.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

El pasillo estaba oscuro como boca de lobo. Soyo intentó ver más allá de la oscuridad reinante, acostumbrar sus ojos a la escasa luz, pero no distinguió nada. Agudizó el oído.

Oyó un susurro indefinible. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía dio un paso hacia él, pues pensó que por la distancia no había escuchado bien de qué se trataba. El susurró se repitió. Soyo se acercó más y…

Entonces, desapareció en la penumbra.

* * *

El puñetazo hizo saltar astillas, hundiendo la madera como si de mantequilla se tratara. Okita apoyó el brazo sobre su rodilla, jadeante tras esquivarlo.

\- _China_ , ¿olvidas que esta no es tu casa? Tardarás toda tu vida en pagar ese destrozo.

Ella miró el agujero; luego le miró a él.

\- La culpa es tuya. Si no te hubieras apartado, no habría roto nada, _Sadist_. Tendrás que pagarlo con tu sueldo.

El joven dirigió la mirada hacia donde había visto a la princesa por última vez, pensando decirla que "su amiga tendría que trabajar haciendo esquinas para pagarlo, pero que basándose en su cuerpo tardaría una eternidad en sacar siquiera para chicles", cuando cayó en la cuenta de que la hermana del Shogun no estaba allí.

\- Oe, espera. ¿Dónde está la princesa?

Kagura miró a su alrededor, cayendo también en la cuenta. Se levantó y empezó a recorrer la habitación.

\- ¡Soyo-chan! -silencio- ¡Soyo-chan! ¿Estás en el baño?

Okita se fijó en que la puerta que daba al pasillo estaba a medio cerrar, pese a que recordaba perfectamente haberla cerrado cuando entraron al lugar. La abrió, comprobando que no hubiera ningún indicio cerca, y se adentró en el pasillo.

\- ¿A dónde vas ahora? -quiso saber la pelirroja.

\- ¿A dónde crees? -repuso él irritado- Voy a buscar a la princesa. Es obvio que no está aquí.

\- Voy contigo.

No tenía ganas de discutir otra vez, de manera que la dejó hacer. Buscó el interruptor del pasillo, y descubrió que no funcionaba.

\- Alguien ha cortado la luz.

\- ¿Para qué? -preguntó ella, por detrás de él.

\- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Quizás haya sido el fantasma o… -enmudeció por un instante- O el preso del que hablaba la princesa.

Kagura cerró las manos en un puño.

\- Como le pase algo a Soyo te sacaré las tripas, _Sadist._ Se supone que tenías que cuidar de ella.

\- Bueno, tú no has ayudado precisamente a mi vigilancia.

Avanzaban por la galería a tientas, pendientes de cada sonido. El palacio estaba en una calma espectral, como si fuera una casa abandonada. Okita tenía una mano apoyada en la vaina de su katana, preparado para cualquier cosa, mientras que Kagura caminaba a su lado sin perder el tacto de la pared. Entonces, el castaño oyó un arrullo extraño. Levantó el brazo para detener a su rival.

Mas ella, en plena oscuridad, no se dio cuenta y se golpeó con él en la cara.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Serás…! ¿Te parece que es momento para-

\- ¡Calla! -saltó el sádico, más molesto todavía. Agudizó el oído y chasqueó la lengua.- Joder, ya no lo oigo.

\- ¿El qué?

Lástima que ella no pudiera ver el rostro de impaciencia que puso el Capitán de primera División.

\- Oí un ruido extraño -susurró este- Quería encontrar su origen, pero eres más escandalosa que un zorro en un gallinero -Entonces exhaló aire, divertido de pronto- Estás hecha toda una zorra, sí.

No tendría visión, pero Kagura acertó el puñetazo en toda la nuca del sádico.

Continuaron con el camino. Doblaron una esquina y pretendían examinar una habitación, pero tampoco se encendían las luces.

\- ¿No deberíamos avisar a alguien? -susurró la Yato- Poner en alerta a los guardias o…

\- Hasta que no sepamos algo más, no. -Respondió él en el mismo tono- Es extraño que no haya luz, y me hace pensar que alguien haya organizado un asalto el castillo.

\- ¿Y nadie se ha dado cuenta? -Kagura no se lo creía.

\- Cuando se hacen las cosas bien, hasta un golpe de estado puede funcionar -opinó el sádico- Hay que proceder con cuidado.

\- Yo creo que estamos yendo muy lentos. ¿Y si hacemos fuego con algo y nos orientamos?

\- Yo estoy orientado. Además, no quiero revelar nuestra posición tan fácilmente.

Ella hizo un mohín, aburrida.

\- Qué exagerado. No estamos rodeados de enemigos, ¿sabes? Y aunque lo estuviéramos, yo podría ocuparme de ellos en un momento.

\- ¿Y si toman de rehén a la princesa?

\- Lo mismo. Confiaré en lo que idees.

Okita se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué?

Ella le miró, aunque no vio nada.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

El hombre siguió andando.

\- Nada. Continuemos.

"Confiaré en lo que idees", se oyó recordar. "Joder, pero seré estúpido…"

¡CHAS!

Se detuvieron al instante. ¿Había sonado como un plato roto?

"¡NO!"

Reconocieron al instante la voz de Soyo. Sin mediar palabra, echaron a correr siguiendo donde creían haber escuchado su voz.

\- ¡Aquí! -gritó Sougo- ¡Hay una vela encendida tras esa puerta!

Rápido como una corriente de aire, el joven se dispuso a abrir la puerta. No obstante, Kagura tuvo una idea más violenta, que fue abrirla con una patada alta.

No calculó (o tal vez sí) con que la cabeza del sádico estaría en esa dirección.

El estruendo del cuerpo Okita desencajando la puerta fue ensordecedor en comparación con el silencio previo que habían tenido momentos antes. Ambos, puerta y sádico, acabaron tirados en el suelo. Kagura entró al lugar con una postura de ataque. Gracias a la tímida luz de una vela, la pelirroja entrevió el mobiliario de lo que parecía que era una cocina. Escudriñó todo…. Y vio una mancha de oscura en el piso.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta, y se le rompió la voz cuando dijo:

\- S-Soyo… -entró al cuarto azotada por el pánico - ¡S-Soyo-chan!

\- ¿Qué?

Pegó un bote, e iba a contraatacar con un puñetazo cuando distinguió la menuda figura de la princesa.

\- ¡Soyo-chan!

Kagura la abrazó con fuerza, aliviada por verla bien y viva. Entonces notó algo mojado en las prendas de la joven. Se apartó como un resorte.

\- ¿E-Estás sangrando? ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- ¿Are? -La princesa ladeó la cabeza- ¡Ah, no, no! Es salsa de tomate, Kagura-chan. -Extendió los brazos, mostrándole a la joven las manchas rojizas en todo su cuerpo- Ha sido un accidente. _Tanuki-chan_ se ha emocionado y me ha hecho tirar el bote sin querer.

\- ¿Tanuki-chan? -repitió Kagura.

Como si quisiera responder a su pregunta, una bola de pelo descolorida y alargada y con una brillante mirada negra, subió a una de las encimeras.

\- Tiene hambre, así que he venido a darle algo que comer -explicó alegremente su amiga- ¡Creo que ha estado mordisqueando los cables de la casa, porque estaba mordisqueando uno cuando lo encontré! -Cogió al animal y lo achuchó- Ay, ¡espero que Jiiya me deje quedármelo!

* * *

\- ¡Tú, irresponsable! ¿¡Cómo osas estar tan ligero de ropa enfrente de la princes-¡Mmmm!

\- ¡Jiiya, no pasa nada! -La joven tapó la boca del viejo con la manga de su kimono- No estoy viendo nada. -Entonces susurró- Vámonos, quiero dejarles solos.

\- P-Pero _Hime-sama_ … Eso es…

\- Está bien, está bien…

Soyo consiguió hacer salir al viejo de la estancia. La habitación seguía a oscuras, iluminada únicamente por un par de velas y la delicada luz de la luna. Minutos después, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

\- Oe, no te creas que soy tu enfermera, pedazo de idiota.

El chico ni siquiera se movió.

\- Eres muchas cosas, _China_. Pero ni borracho dejaría que me curaras ni un catarro.

Ella fue hasta él y dejó el paquete de vendas con el que cargaba al lado del muchacho tumbado.

\- ¿Ahora vas a dormir? Menudo irresponsable eres.

El sádico estaba tumbado en la tarima, con el antifaz puesto y los brazos sobre la cabeza. En su mejilla y camisa había manchas rojizas.

\- Admítelo, te sientes culpable. Por una vez me pegaste sin querer.

La joven se cruzó de brazos, mirándole desde arriba.

\- ¡Ja! Ni en sueños, te mereces eso y mucho más. Encima te quejabas como un llorica, qué patético. Ni siquiera fue… -le miró fijamente, y frunció el ceño. Entonces se agachó y pasó el dedo por la mejilla (manchada de sangre) del sádico.

Lo probó.

\- ¡ _Sa….dist_!

El sádico se levantó como un torbellino, se puso tras ella y la sujetó por la cintura. Apoyó el mentón en su hombro, encajando perfectamente. Sonrió.

\- ¡Q-Qué! ¡No me toques, pervertido!

\- No soy un pervertido -repuso él, ya serio- Sólo déjame estar así un rato.

Kagura trató de mantener la compostura y contener las ganas de darle un sopapo. Sintió algo de calor en las mejillas.

\- Je, -procuró que su voz sonara relajada- ¿tan sólo te sientes, _Sadist_?

Silencio.

\- Sí. -confesó por fin el sádico- Sí, me siento sólo.

Ella le miró de soslayo, pero sólo distinguió sus cabellos color miel. Miró de nuevo al frente.

\- ¿No tienes a toda tu panda de policías? ¿Y al Gorila?

\- No es lo mismo. Son compañeros.

Kagura tragó saliva. No esperaba que la conversación se tornara en algo así.

\- Pues haz amigos.

\- No soy sociable.

\- Pues… ¡Yo qué sé, créate una cuenta en una web de citas! ¿Qué voy a saber yo? Ahora suéltame, me da asco.

El joven enterró la nariz en el cuello de la chica, provocando que ella sintiera el calor de su respiración.

\- ¿En serio? -En su voz no había síntoma de picardía- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Ella dudó.

\- Bueno, sólo por hoy. No te acostumbres.

"No lo haré", pensó Okita, sintiendo cómo el pesar de su pecho se reducía levemente. Respiró hondo. El suave olor de la chica, cuyo corazón latía tan fuerte que lo sentía casi como propio, llenó todo su ser, como un plácido sedante.

 _Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer, y os agradecería mucho un comentario :3 En fin, quien tenga algún pedido, me lo puede dejar en fanfiction (pero si es imagen, que sea en tumblr. URL en mi perfil). ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ^^_


End file.
